Higanbana (song)
Higanbana คือชื่อของเพลงประกอบนวนิยายเรื่อง Ghost Hunter โดยอยู่ในฐานะเพลงเปิดของนวนิยาย ขับร้องโดย AnJu Lyrics 'Kanji' 燃え尽きぬ空の果てには 在那將要燃燒殆盡的夕陽裡 天国があるんだよって 那裡有通往天國的道路 消えそうな夕日を見ていた 眺望著漸漸消失的夕陽 もう戻れないの　昨日に 昨天已經再也回不去 どうしてこの瞳は 為什麼我的目光 まだ明日の空を探すのだろう 仍然期盼著明天的天空 私の愛しい人はもう二度と 然而我所深愛的那個人卻已經無法 見上げることもない 再次與我一同盼望著未來 光と暗の間に揺れる 黃泉之路旁隨風搖曳著 血のような彼岸花は 如血一樣鮮紅的彼岸花 誰を待っているのでしょうか 就像是在等待著某人一樣是吧 朝靄に渗んで 隱身在早晨的霧靄中 手を振る 招著手 貴方との大切な日々 與你相伴那珍貴的日子 胸の奥抱えたままで 那些回憶我仍緊緊地懷抱在心 傷ついた舍て猫みたいに 就像是受了傷又失去所有的貓兒一樣 虚ろに目を閉じ委ねる 無神地閉上雙眼低聲地託付 どうしてこの命は 為什麼我的生命 まだ生きることを望むのだろう 仍舊期望著能夠存活下去 私の心の傷は朝日を 但是我的心中是那麼地 拒んでいるのに 厭拒著朝陽 月明かりに浮かんでは揺れる 漂浮在月光中隨風搖曳著 血のような彼岸花は 如血一樣鮮紅的彼岸花 天使に似た悪魔でしょうか 如同天使外貌的惡魔對吧 手招きしているの 揮著手呼喚著 ああ　私に 那個迷惘著的我 最後のあと一歩　踏み出す時 在最後的那一步　要踏出去的瞬間 一瞬の光の中君の眼差し 閃過的光芒中看見了你的目光 まだだめだって 像是對著我說『還不到時候』 体押し返して 將我推了回來 漆黒の扉が閉じていた 漆黑的大門就此閉上 光と暗の間に揺れる 黃泉之路旁隨風搖曳著 血のような彼岸花は 如血一樣鮮紅的彼岸花 誰を待っているのでしょうか 就像是在等待著某人一樣是吧 朝靄に渗んで 隱身在早晨的霧靄中 月明かりに浮かんでは揺れる 漂浮在月光裡隨風搖曳著 血のような彼岸花は 如血一樣鮮紅的彼岸花 天使に似た悪魔でしょうか 就像是天使一樣的惡魔對吧 手招きしているの 揮著手呼喚著 ああ　私に 那個迷惘著的我 'Romanji' moetsukiru sora no hate ni wa tengoku ga arun da yo tte kiesou na yuuhi wo miteta mou modorenai no kinou ni doushite kono hitomi wa mata asu no sora wo sagasu no darou watashi no itoshii hito wa mou nido to miageru koto mo nai hikari to yami no hazama ni yureru chi no you na higanbana wa dare wo matteiru no deshou ka asa mo yani ni nijinde te wo furu anata to no taisetsu na hibi mune no oku kakaeta mama de kizu tsuita sute neko mitai utsuro ni me wo toji yudaneru doushite kono inochi wa mada ikiru koto wo nozomu no darou watashi no kokoro no kizu wa asahi wo kobandeiru no ni tsukiakari ni ukande wa yureru chi no you na higanbana wa tenshi ni nita akuma deshou ka temaneki shiteiru no watashi ni saigo no ato ippo fumidasu toki isshun no hikari no naka kimi no manazashi mada dame da tte karada oshikae shite jigoku no tobira ga tojiteta hikari to yami no hazama ni yureru chi no you na higanbana wa dare wo matteiru no deshou ka asa mo yani ni nijinde tsukiakari ni ukande wa yureru chi no you na higanbana wa tenshi ni nita akuma deshou ka temaneki shiteiru no watashi ni English translation you said heaven is at the edge of the burnt-out sky I can't go back to yesterday when I watched the vanishing evening sun why do my eyes still search for tomorrow's sky? I can never look up at it again with the one I love swaying in the rift between light and dark a blood-red higanbana who are you waiting for? waving your hand in the tar-stained morning I still carry the precious days I spent with you inside my heart like a wounded stray cat I close my empty eyes and give myself up to them why does this life still want to go on living? even as the wound in my heart rejects the morning sun swaying in the moonlight a blood-red higanbana are you an angelic demon waving your hand to me when you take that final step and look at me from inside the flash of light you say "not yet" and pull back the door to hell closing swaying in the rift between light and dark a blood-red higanbana who are you waiting for? waving your hand in the tar-stained morning swaying in the moonlight a blood-red higanbana are you an angelic demon waving your hand to me Thai translation คุณเคยบอกไว้ว่า สวรรค์น่ะอยู่ที่สุดเส้นขอบฟ้า ที่ฉายแสงสีแดงฉานราวกับถูกแผดเผา ย้ำเตือนกับตัวฉันว่าไม่อาจย้อนเวลาไปในเมื่อวานนี้ได้อีกต่อไป เมื่อดวงอาทิตย์ได้ลับหายไปจากสายตาคู่นี้ แต่ทำไมตัวฉันยังคงเฝ้ารอคอย ที่จะได้เห็นท้องฟ้าในวันพรุ่งนี้กันนะ? ทั้งๆที่ฉันไม่อาจได้มองมัน พร้อมๆกับคนที่ฉันรักได้อีก สั่นไหวอยู่ระหว่างแสงสว่างและความมืดมิด ราวกับดอกฮิกันบานะสีแดงโลหิต กำลังเฝ้ารอใครอยู่กัน? โบกมือของเธอไปมา ในยามที่ท้องฟ้าฉายแสงอรุณรุ่ง ฉันยังคงจดจำวันวานที่มีเธออยู่เคียงข้างนั้น อยู่ภายในหัวใจของฉัน ราวกับแมวเร่ร่อนที่กำลังบาดเจ็บ ยามเมื่อดวงตาที่ว่างเปล่าของฉันปิดลง ก็ได้แต่ปล่อยให้ตัวเองดำดิ่งลงไปในความรู้สึกนั้น ทำไมชีวิตนี้ ถึงยังอยากจะใช้ชีวิตอยู่ต่อไปล่ะ? ทั้งๆที่หัวใจซึ่งมีบาดแผลเรื้อรังดวงนี้ ไม่อาจยอมรับแสงสว่างยามอรุณรุ่งได้อีก สั่นไหวอยู่ท่ามกลางแสงจันทร์ เจ้าดอกฮิกันบานะสีแดงโลหิต ใช่เทวทูตรึเปล่านะ คนที่กำลังโบกมือให้ฉัน เมื่อเธอมาถึง และมองเข้ามาในตัวฉัน เธอบอกกับฉันว่า "ยังไม่ใช่ตอนนี้" แล้วกลับไป ประตูสู่นรกก็ปิดลง ยืนสั่นไหวอยู่ระหว่างแสงสว่างและความมืดมิด ราวกับดอกฮิกันบานะสีแดงโลหิต กำลังเฝ้ารอใครอยู่กัน? โบกมือของเธอไปมา ในยามที่ท้องฟ้าฉายแสงอรุณรุ่ง สั่นไหวอยู่ท่ามกลางแสงจันทร์ เจ้าดอกฮิกันบานะสีแดงโลหิต ใช่เทวทูตรึเปล่านะ คนที่กำลังโบกมือให้ฉัน 'Media' 【ゴースト・ハンター】 Ghost Hunter Opening Theme "Higanbana"|"Higanbana" by AnJu (full version) Trivia * Higanbana (彼岸花) มีความหมายว่า "ดอกฮิกันบานะ" หรือชื่อภาษาอังกฤษคือ "Red Spider Lily" ซึ่งเป็นดอกไม้ที่ชาวญี่ปุ่นนิยมนำไปใช้ประดับหลุมศพ ทำให้ดอกฮิกันบานะมักถูกนำไปโยงเกี่ยวกับเรื่องของโลกหลังความตาย หมวดหมู่:Songs